House Bay
House Bay is one of the most influential and powerful minor Houses in Bern, controlling the estuary of the major river of the region, the Ursine, and posessing significant arable land. They are primarily concerned with developing their economic might and are said to be one of the richest Houses in Bern, richer even than Stallion. Their heads go by the title of "Lord". House Bay are also unique in that due to the influence of merchants in Kustanair, their members, even the heir, sometimes marry rich commoners in order to secure trade alliances. Industry House Bay's primary industry is their focus on trade. Controlling the mouth of the Ursine, the major river which flows into the Bay of Gulls in the Stormwatch sea, they have access to Lange and Lyell via the water. Kustanair is a major stopping point for trade and goods from all over Avani flow through its port. Bay are heavily involved in the trade that goes on in their home town, either directly or through alliances with merchants. It is said that this has made them richer than even their overlords and that Stallion are only more powerful due to their significant military might. The Bays refuse to comment on this fact but it is undeniable that their economic power in Bern is enormous indeed. Aside from trade, the Bay lands are also known for their agricultural output. Thanks to their position in the Ursine Valley, hey have a large amount of arable land that is cultivated and then easily exported along the river route. Crops such as oats, barley and rye are a common sight in the fields that cover the valley. Ship-building is also a task that is undertaken by House Bay and the alliance with Brachyura in Albion has done a lot to boost this previously unimportant industry as now, the two cooperate heavily on designing new techniques and engineering new, better ships. Fishing is also worth mentioning as an industry that the people living on Bay lands engage in, though it is relatively minor in comparison with all others. Sea and freshwater fish alike are caught and there is a sizeable fishing fleet based in Kustanair whose output is added to by fishermen in villages along the coastline. Lore House Bay is one of the ancient clans that have survived to the present day. They existed as an entity long before House Stallion came to have dominion over the land and were among the first to pledge loyalty to General Aramis. Ever since then, despite having a weak military, they have survived thanks to being an economic powerhouse and the importance of their trade route to Bern. In the region, they are second only to Stallion in power, though this is frequently challenged by House Sabino. Should anything happen to the ruling House, making them unable to continue the line, it is House Bay who would most likely fill the power vacuum left behind and become the major nobility of the region. It helps that due to their economic importance, the lords of Bay are usually the last to be called up to fight in times of war, instead being expected to keep the money for the war effort flowing. Their sigil is a selkie, a mythological creature that can turn into a human on land but becomes a seal in the water. It is said that the first Lord of Bay married one of these beings after stealing her sealskin. Thus all subsequent descendants of House Bay claim to have selkie blood in their veins and thus boast a unique connection to the sea and the river. Their House words "The Sea Knows Its Own" are a direct statement of that. Members Current *Lord Ian Bay (1263-1323)- current lord of Bay *Francesca Bay nee Acquae (1263-1330)- Lady of Bay, from a Lyellian merchant family *Corrin Bay (1285-1347)- only son and heir. *Eleanor Bay nee Dun (1285-1356)- Corrin's wife *Larkin Bay (1308-?)- Corrin and Eleanor's son and heir *Walker Bay (1314-?)- Corrin and Eleanor's second son *Baird Bay (1318-1318)- Corrin and Eleanor's third son, dies as a baby *Delmar Bay (1322- ?)- Corrin and Eleanor's fourth son. *Lachina Bay nee Sabino (1309-?)- Larkin's wife. *Emiyn Bay (1350-?)- Delmar's illegitimate half-selkie son. Deceased * Lord Andrew Bay (1208-1267) - Edmund's father ** Davina Bay nee Perlino (1210-1235)- First wife *** Banner Bay (1229-1229)- Son, died as a baby. ** Eldora Bay nee Dupion (1214-1275)- Second wife *Lord Edmund Bay (1239-1294) - Ian's father *Patricia Bay nee Stallion (1242-1301)- Edmund's wife Former *Fia Bay (1273-?)- Edmund's daughter, marries into Rindfell. *Nessa Steller nee Bay (1280-?)- Edmund's daughter, marries into House Steller in Albion. * Mabel Sabino nee Bay (1306-?)- Corrin and Eleanor's daughter, marries Errol Sabino.Category:Noble houses Category:Bernians Category:Medieval